Skinwalkers
by yvonnetanner
Summary: Alex Salvatore is a girl living in La Push with her two friends Jamie and Tyler. Her boyfriend is Jacob Black. What happens when Jacob changes and refuses to tell Alex about it. Pretty soon Jacob learns Alex isnt that different from him. HAITUS
1. Secrets

Jacob's POV:

Maybe I should tell her. I know its killing her. I love Alex and she really wants to know what's going on with me. I should tell her. Aww man what did Sam just say.

"Jacob, pay attention" said Sam. Sam is the alpha of the pack.

"Jared, what did you want to say."

"Well, I was running the border like I always do and I caught a strong scent. It smelled like a bunch of bloodsuckers. I followed it and I saw at least fifteen them."

"Sam what do we do"

"Calm down Leah we'll find out if this is true or not. Everyone phase back and we'll meet at the diner."

Later at the Diner

Alex's POV:

"Emily, I don't know what to do."

"Aww, Alex I don't know what to tell you, he's going through changes, maybe you should just ask him."Then I saw him. Why did he have to look so cute? If it weren't for that I would have been moved on, but I still love him.

"Alex, what are you doing here"

"I need a job and Emily here was happy to give me one."

"Oh man Jake does your girlfriend have a tracking device on you or something"

"Not funny Embry"

"Actually very funny"

"We need to talk"

"Bout what" Jacob said with a mouth full of food.

"Come on"

"Ok"

"Why have you been ignoring me, don't give me that look Jacob"

"I can't tell you"

"Why can't you tell me"

"I can't tell you right now but give me a while"

"Jacob, why is she here"

"Paul calm down, she's not staying long"

"For your information Paul im staying as long as im needed"

"No you need to go right now"

"Im not scared of you Paul"

"Jake why are you hanging with this one anyway, she's just a girl, nothing important."

"Paul shut up"

"Alex what's wrong with you" Jake cried with his sweet voice that I loved so much.

I was shaking. I just kept thinking; don't loose control. Then Elena and Griffin came sprinting out of the woods.

"Calm down Alex, it's ok"

"Elena back up, she's gonna do it. The next thing I knew I attacked Paul. I was so mad. Then he phased. In front of me was a gigantic black wolf. I jumped on him and I'm pretty sure that I scratched him up pretty badly. Then everything went black.


	2. We Are Very Different

I woke up to a lot of yelling. I could hear Tyler and Jamie in the back ground. They were arguing. I'm in so much trouble.

"Alex, wake up"

"Where am I?"

"You're at Jacob's house"

"Oww, my head hurts, Tyler what happened"

"Well, you phased and attacked Paul"

"Did I bite him?"

"No. thank God right"

"Well how is he?"

"He would have been dead if Jacob wouldn't have tackled you"

"What?"

Then Jacob, Sam and the rest of the pack came in.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you please explain to us what the hell just happened?" Sam really is as much of a pain as Jacob says he is.

"Umm, well if you were paying attention you would know that Alex here phased in front of us all and attacked Paul." Jamie said with a little sarcasm in her tone. " And almost killed him until Jacob tackled her."

"Yea I understand thar part but wat im still wonderin his how you were able to phase in the first place."

"Hello Sam isn't it clear to you yet, maybe they're like us." Leah said with a start.

"No, whe're way different from you Tyler began but Paul cut her off.

"I don't see why we're still here, from the looks of it they don't wanna join the pack and in my opinion I don't want them to.

"Well Paul no one asked you for your opinion, Tyler would you please continue."

"See, we're sort of ...


	3. Skinwalkers

"What exactly does that mean?" Jacob asked.

"It means we're not exactly human. Skinwalker is a common name for us but we have had different names throughout time. Think of us as werewoles on steriods. We're extremely strong compared to you and we phase only during the full moon." said Alex

"Cool" exclaimed Seth.

"Not cool Seth. We don't know who they really are or if they're a danger to us and our families." stated Paul.

"I wish you wouldn't talk about us as if we aren't here. And I not going to bite anyone any time soon." Alex said.

"We'll tell you everything if you allow us to stay." said Alex.

'As if we needed their permission. This land is ours just as much as its theirs." said Tyler.

"What do you mean yours? last time I checked you weren't apart of our pack and you've only been here a few months."

"Our kind have been here for centuries although you may not have known it. Your kind originated from us." said Tyler.

"Our elders have told us time and time again how we came to be. It'll take a lot more than a smart-ass girl to make me believe its not true." said Paul

"Once again, nobody asked for your opinion. You short-tempered, moronic jackass." said Tyler

'What did you say to me." said an extremely angered Paul.

"Shut up both of you." said Alex.

"We have witnissed everything that has happened in the past hundred years. We know about your treaty with the vampires who live in the area and we also know about the problem concerning the group of vampires you have discovered in the area." stated Jamie.

"Why are you here then." asked Sam

"Our superiors have comanded us to watch over this particular area. We've been here a few months monitering the situation. The vampires are not normal ones. We believe they have fed on one of our kind in another area. They want us to handle the problem before it gets out of hand. And we will do so, whether you like it or not." said Jamie

"Who are your superiors?" said Sam

"We have been instructed only to tell you of the current situation and nothing more. The last thing we need is for you to be poking your furry little noses in our business." said Tyler.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to hunt in our area for who knows how long and you wont even tell me who you work for." said Sam.

"We can continue this conversation tomorrow. But for now I would like to rest. Jacob would you mind if I cstayed here for the night" said Alex

"Yeah, whatever."

...to be continued...

* * *

Ok, so I know I haven't updated this story in like a year, but in my defense I was suffering a severe writers block plus my laptop crashed. :( However, i'm trying to finish the story but, I really don't know where to go wit the plot. i am in need of suggestions. HELP!

XOXO dejah


End file.
